The Central Oncology Group is an organization of participating hospitals and medical centers across the country with a primary interest in the therapy of advanced cancer. The purposes are to study newer drugs in Phase II trials but more specifically to study combinations of drugs and other modalities such as specific and non-specific immunostimulation in Phase III trials. Protocols include regional administration and administration adjuvant with radiotherapy. Since this is a primarily adjuvant surgical group a main thrust of effort is in the area of chemotherapy and immunotherapy to surgical treatment. Protocols are also designed to randomize into treatment and non-treatment groups of patients thought to be surgically cured but with a high risk to recurrence.